


I write prinxiety not tragedies

by Baby_ur_a_haunted_house



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Roaring 20s and dying in LA are my two favorites, This isn’t where I expected it to go when i started, also I actually eat pizza crust first, also i do exactly what Roman did with the pizza, and I continued to eat it, but I think it’s ok, dont judge, like one time I actually burned my fingers on a thing, pray for the wicked is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house/pseuds/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house
Summary: Virgil and Roman are paired together for a project on the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. The two are polar opposites. What will happen when they’re hanging out and listening to panic! At the disco?





	I write prinxiety not tragedies

“Roman.” Virgil growled at the boy sitting next to him. 

“Virgil.” Roman put on an obviously fake smile. 

Mr. Sanders had put them on a project together. They had come up with a story that was similar to Romeo and Juliet but had to have a different ending. It would have been fine had they not completely hated each other. Virgil was your stereotypical emo, he wore black and hoodies and always listened to music. Roman was a jock, he was popular and everyone either wanted to date him or be him. 

“So I think that-“ Roman started. 

“Cut the Shit Roman. We both know you’re not gonna do anything so just let me work in peace.” Virgil snapped. 

“What makes you think I’m gonna make you do this all by yourself. I happen to love Romeo and Juliet! A tale of true love, destroyed by a family feud and the curse that is timing.” Roman said. 

“Whatever. I know your type. You just expect everything to be handed to you on a silver platter.” Virgil checked the time and saw the bell was about to ring. He interrupted Romans attempt to defend himself and said, “Just meet me in the library after school so we can work on this?” The bell rang and he left before he could hear Romans reply. 

He avoided the lunch room and sat outside. There was too many people and he didn’t have anyone to sit with, his only friend was in a different lunch. 

“Hey.” He ignored the voice, assuming it wasn’t directed at him. “I said hey.” He felt himself be pushed off the bench he was sitting on. 

“Fuck off and let me eat my lunch.” Virgil stood up and dusted himself off. 

“And if I don’t?” Virgil finally got a good look at him. It was a jock. Of course it was. 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Virgil knew he was all bark and no bite but intimidation sometimes worked. 

“I don’t think you’ll do anything, you fucking emo.” He pushed Virgil again. He grinned when Virgil didn’t retaliate. “Knew it. You’re weak.” He shoved Virgil to the ground and picked up his bag. 

“Hey! Give that back!” Virgil yelled and scrambled to stand up. 

“Why don't you take it.” He started to run. 

“Give me my bag!” Virgil chased after him. 

“Randy, give him his bag.” The jock who was apparently named Randy came to a dead stop before he crashed into Roman. Virgil saw him pull Virgil’s bag from Randy’s hands and give it to him. “See you in the library.” Roman said before he walked off. Virgil stood still for a minute before he heard someone snickering behind him. 

“You know he likes you right?” He turned around and looked at where the voice was coming from. 

“Haha very funny.” Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“He does. You’re like star crossed lovers. The emo and the jock.” The boy who was talking smiled. “I’m Logan, a friend of Roman’s. He’s going to hate me for telling you but he talks nonstop about you and I can’t take it anymore.” 

“Okayyy…. But like, he hates me.” Virgil sat down next to him. 

“Pretends to hate you. I’ll never say it to his face but Roman does have exceptional acting skills.” Logan let out a small laugh. 

“I knew you loved my acting, you nerd!” Both Logan and Virgil jumped at the sudden voice and the arms that were wrapped around Logan to give him a hug. 

“Roman stop I have a reputation to uphold!” Logan yelled indignantly. 

“Yeah yeah you’re the emotionless robot nerd whatever. Who are you-“ Roman stopped mid sentence when he saw Virgil “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Virgil replied. 

“Well I’ll go now I just remembered I have to do a thing bye.” The two watched Logan hurriedly gather his stuff and leave. 

Virgil didn’t know what the do with his newfound knowledge and the fact he was alone with Roman. “Thanks for getting me my bag back earlier.” 

“No problem, Randy’s a jerk anyway.” Roman sat down next to Virgil where Logan just was. 

“So since we're here do you want to brainstorm for the project?” Virgil asked. 

“Sure.” Roman said. They sat in an awkward silence for a minute. “Why do you hate me?” Roman asked. 

“I don’t know you well enough to hate you. I just hate who you seem to be.” Virgil replied. 

“Who do I seem to be?” Roman gave him a quizzical look. 

“Popular, Loud, Annoying, dim, and athletic.” Virgil said. And ignored he offended look Roman gave him. “If it’s any consolation I probably come off as quiet, condescending, emo, and stubborn.” Virgil continued. 

“Nah, more of the king of darkness.” Roman said. 

“Well if were basically opposites then you’re the king of light.” Virgil said. 

“The kings of darkness and light, paired together for an English project about Romeo and Juliet. Oh the irony.” Roman said with a dramatic flourish of his hand. 

“Yeah Whatever.” Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t hate you by the way.” Roman shifted nervously. 

“Why not? Even I hate me. The only person who doesn’t is Patton and that’s because he doesn’t have a drop of hate in his body.” Virgil crossed his arms. 

“Logan didn’t seem to hate you.” Roman replied. 

“We just met like 2 minutes ago.” 

“Still. I think you’re pretty cool.”

“You shouldn’t.” 

“Well why don’t I just find that out for myself.” Roman winked and stood up. “See you in the library later.” He walked away. Virgil sat in a dumbfoundead silence. 

“Told you.” Logan said as he walked past. The bell was probably about to ring so he was probably headed to his next class. Virgil picked up his stuff and headed to his last class. The bane of his existence, math. He could never understand anything that went on in that class so he never payed attention. He let his mind wonder to Roman. Sure he was good looking, popular, athletic, and from what Virgil’s heard pretty smart. Maybe it couldn’t hurt to get to know him. And maybe something could blossom from that. Or not. 

~time skip bc fuck math class~

“Hey Roman.” Virgil dropped his stuff onto the ground and slid into a chair at the table Roman was sitting at. 

“Hey Virgil. Have any ideas yet?” Roman asked. 

“Not really. Maybe we can do like a modern au?” Virgil said. Then realized what he said and put his head on the table. “Did I just say au? I read to much fucking fan fiction.” 

“Well this is kinda fan fiction. And like wasn’t the play based on a poem? So the play itself is kinda fan fiction.” Roman laughed softly. 

“I guess but next thing I know I’m gonna be saying this is our modern day au and the ship is jomeo in front of the entire class.” Virgil added. 

Roman burst out laughing and said, “Oh my god when we present this can I please say that!” 

Virgil burred is face in his hands and could feel the librarian glaring at them. “Oh my god no!” He whisper-yelled. 

“Come on Virge! It’ll be great!” Romans laughter grew louder.

“If you say it I swear to god I’ll bash your brains in.” Virgil threatened. 

“Ok so for our fan fic of the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet we did a modern au, the ship is jomeo, and we’re ignoring all the canon deaths because no one wants that.” Roman stood up and said loudly so everyone in the library heard. 

Virgil pulled him back into his seat and whispered “I am going to fucking murder you now shut up before we get kicked out.” 

“A little late for that.” Both boys looked up at the librarian. “If you both would leave so everyone else could work in peace that would be delightful.” They walked back to the checkout area. 

“Fucking fuck Roman, see what you did. Now where are we gonna work?” Virgil said and playfully shoved him as they walked out. 

“We could go to my house, I can get Logan to help us.” Roman suggested. 

“Sure? Do you like live with Logan or something?” Virgil asked. 

“Nah, he’s my neighbor.” Roman gestured for Virgil to follow him to the parking lot. “Did you drive here or do you take the bus?” Roman asked as they walked. 

“Neither. I take my bike.” Virgil pointed to black bike on the stand. 

“Oh, if you wanna ride with me we might be able to fit your bike in the backseat but if not then maybe you could just follow me?” Roman suggested. 

“Sure.” Virgil unlocked his bike and followed Roman to his car. They tried to fit it in but to no avail. “I’ll just have to ride behind you then. Don’t drive too fast.” Virgil joked. 

“Ok. Just be careful, it’s only a five minute drive from here.” He climbed into his car and pulled out of the parking lot, making sure Virgil was behind him. 

Soon after they arrived to Romans house. Roman unlocked the door and stepped inside. “Welcome! Make yourself at home.” He led Virgil into the kitchen. “Want anything?” 

Virgil shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“Suit yourself, but if you get hungry later help yourself.” He threw his bag into the table and pulled out a notebook. Virgil did the same. “So a modern au?”

“Oh my god you motherfucker just say it’s set in modern day.” Virgil banged his head against the table. 

“Nope I’ve committed to fan fiction terms! So could we do it gay? It would make more sense wouldn’t? For modern day?” Roman asked

“Yeah. So like Romeo and James or Rebecca and Juliet?” 

“Romeo and James. You know what they say, write what you know.” Roman winked. 

“Yeah yeah whatever. Lets just get this done I don’t want it lingering over our heads until the night before.” Virgil rolled his eyes and wrote the idea in a notebook. They spent the next few hours working on the project. 

“Holy fuck I’m fucking tired!” Virgil exclaimed and he leaned back in his chair. 

Roman gave him a weird look and said “it’s five in the afternoon?” 

“Whatever.” Virgil made a show of putting his head back and closing his eyes. He even added some snoring, which elicited a laugh from Roman. 

“Wanna go watch a movie?” Roman asked. 

“Sure.” Virgil shrugged. Roman dragged him to his living room and handed him an x-box controller, and turned the box and tv on. 

“Just go to Netflix, I’m gonna go make us some popcorn, pick something good!” With that Roman ran out of the room and back to the kitchen. He got the popcorn going and checked his phone, listening for the tell-tale slowing of the popping. He had a text from Logan. 

Wikipedia : I have a question 

Roman. : yah

Wikipedia : Would it kill you to add punctuation and capitalize the first letter?

Roman. : !!!....!!!?????Yah

Wikipedia : You’re an idiot.

Roman. : ikr

Roman. : what was the question????

Wikipedia : You only need one question mark. 

Roman. : whateves, what’s the question??

Wikipedia : You’re with Virgil, correct?

Roman. : Ye

Wikipedia : He’s friends with Patton, right?

Roman. : yee 

Wikipedia : Ok, thanks.

Roman. : wait why?? Ohhh dO YOU LIKE PATTON?!?!?!

Wikipedia : Yes, he is a likable person. 

Roman. : like,,, do you

Roman. : LIKE LIKE him

Wikipedia : Perhaps.

Roman. : AUDJAFJALSCJAJF!!!!! Ttyl me and Virge are gonna watch a movie

Wikipedia : Bye.

He pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and walked back into the living room. He saw that Virgil had picked a John Mulaney thing. 

“Nice choice, dude” he plopped down and put the popcorn between them. 

“Good, John Mulaney is the best.” Virgil smiled and pressed play. They laughed the entire way through and before they knew it, it was over. 

“Next!” Roman exclaimed. 

“How about you guys eat dinner first?” Romans mom interrupted, apparently just having gotten home. “You kids want pizza?” She asked. 

“Yeah!” Roman yelled. 

Oh “Sure.” Virgil answered. 

“Great. We like have some in the freezer.” She laughed and walked to the kitchen. Roman groaned and followed her while Virgil stayed behind and sent a quick text to his dad to tell him he was gonna miss dinner. He stayed on the couch and scrolled through tumblr. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy and before he knew it he had fallen asleep. 

Roman walked back into the living room after preheating the oven and talking to his mom to see Virgil asleep on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and put it on him. He settled down next to him and put another John Mulaney thing on. After some time he heard the beep of the oven and paused netflix to put in the pizza. When he returned he saw Virgil had woken up and had a confused look on his face. 

“Mornin’ Virge!” He flopped back down besides him and looked over. Virgil’s expression went from confusion to embarrassment. 

“Sorry for falling asleep.” He looked down and pushed the blanket off himself. 

“It’s chill, you seemed tired anyway.” He pressed play and shoved more popcorn into his mouth. 

“I’m always tired. It’s basically part of my personality.” Virgil laughed. 

“Big mood.” Roman said. They were quiet except for laughing and the crunch of popcorn until the timer on the oven beeped. Roman jumped up and pulled Virgil with him. “Pizza!” He grabbed an oven mitt and pulled it out. He cut the pizza and picked up two slices and put them on separate plates. They sat down at the table and started eating. 

“Hot hot hot HOT!” Roman yelled as he continued eating his pizza. 

“Give it a minute to cool down!” Virgil laughed. He picked up his pizza and bit into it crust first. He gave Roman a weird look after some unholy screeching from him. “What?” He said as he took another bite. 

“That is absolutely not how pizza is meant to be enjoyed!” Roman shouted. Virgil rolled his eyes and took another bite. 

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll eat your pizza too.” Virgil said. Roman put his arms around his plate protectively. The both laughed and went back to eating. When they finished and put their plates in the sink, Roman suggested they do each other’s makeup. 

“Yeah. Be prepared to be an emo fresh from a my chemical romance concert!” Virgil said. The went to Virgil’s room and got to work. When they had finished Virgil had red and gold eyeshadow and lipstick, and slightly uneven eyeliner wings (Roman claimed it was because he was moving). Roman had dark red eyeshadow that faded out to black and no lipstick because he didn’t have any black. Roman played some music and started to dance dramatically around the room as Virgil watched, laughing, on the bed. As sincerely me finished Roman picked up his phone. 

“Any requests?” He asked. 

“Dying in LA?” Virgil answered. 

“Got it.” Roman put the title into the search bar and selected the a video. The sound of a piano filled the room 

The moment you arrived   
They built you up  
The sun was in your eyes  
You couldn’t believe it

Roman held out a hand to Virgil. A silent invitation. 

Riches all around   
You’re walking   
Stars are on the ground  
You start to believe it

Virgil took his hand and let himself be pulled up. He put his arms around Romans neck and Roman put his around his waist. 

Every face along the boulevard  
Is a dreamer just like you  
You looked at death in a tarot card  
And you saw what you had to do

They danced around the room together to the tempo of the song. 

But nobody knows you now  
When you’re dying in LA  
And nobody owes you now  
When you’re dying in LA  
When you’re dying in LA  
When you're dying in LA  
The power the power the power  
Oh the power the power the power  
Of LA

They were staring into eachothers eyes. Virgil wasn’t sure if he was breathing to little or too much. He couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Nights at the chateau  
Trapped in your sunset bungalow   
You couldn’t escape it  
Yeah  
Drink of paradise   
They told you   
Put your blood on ice  
You’re not gonna make it

Romans heart was beating so fast he could hear it pounding in his ears. He absent mindedly thought about the lyrics. To him it meant that it was almost impossible to make it. When you look at all the people who have, it’s so easy to imagine yourself as on of them. No one ever says how many people want to get to the top too. There’s not enough room. 

Every face along the boulevard  
Is a dreamer just like you  
You looked at death in a tarot card  
And you saw what you had to do

Virgil decided that breathing was overrated. Who needs air when he’s dancing with Roman to panic! at the disco? To think they he thought they hated each other earlier that day was crazy. 

But nobody knows you now  
When you’re dying in LA  
And nobody owes you now  
When you’re dying in LA  
When you’re dying in LA  
When you're dying in LA  
The power the power the power  
Oh the power the power the power  
Of LA

The song faded out and they stood there, staring at each other. The moment was broken when Roaring 20s started. Roman started swinging Virgil around the room. As the song ended Roman put Virgil into a dip. In an insane second of courage Roman leaned down and pressed his lips to Virgil’s. Virgil kissed back and yeah, air was definitely overrated. They broke apart and Roman lifted Virgil back up. 

“Sooooo…… that just happened.” Roman looked for what to say and that’s what came out of his mouth. 

“Look, I get it if you were just caught up in the moment and you wanna forget about it.” Virgil said adding, “If I were you I definitely would.” Under his breath. 

“Actually uh… if you don’t mind could we do it again?” Roman asked sheepishly. 

“Yeah. That’d be nice.” They both leaned in again. After a short while they broke apart again and looked into eachothers eyes. “I have to head home. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Virgil asked. 

“Yeah, could I have your number to text you?” Virgil nodded and they exchanged numbers. “I’ll see you later.”

“See ya.” 

The second that Virgil walked out he pulled out his phone. 

Roman. : AJFJWKFJDJFJDJDJSJF  
Roman. : I KISSED VIRGIL   
Roman. : HOLY FUCK 

Wikipedia : Is he still there?

Roman. : NO HE LEFT   
Roman. : BUT HE SAID HE’LL SEE ME TOMORROW 

Wikipedia : I’m failing to grasp why you have caps lock on. 

Roman. : BC THIS IS HUGE   
I KISSED VIRGIL

Wikipedia : The feeling is mutual then?

Roman. : YE  
WE WERE DANCING TO A PANIC AT THE DISCO SONG AND LIKE I DIPPED HIM AND LIKE HE WAS JUST SO AJFJAKGKSF I JUST KISSED HIM

Wikipedia : Congratulations.

Roman. : next we’re gonna set u up with Patton!!!!!

Wikipedia : Fuck you.


End file.
